Miraculous Crossover
by BellaBeau91
Summary: What happens when you get four teenage boys, from four totally different worlds, with four totally different powers, in one story? Read and find out. I own NOTHING! This is a crossover of four different shows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I decided to try and write a crossover. It may be stupid or boring. We'll see what you guy think.**

* * *

 **Adrian**

Chat ran to an alley and de-transformed.

"That was close, Plagge." Adrian whispered. He peeked around the corner.

"Um, Adrian?" He heard Plagge say.

"I'll get your cheese when we get home. You already ate all the stuff I had."

"Adrian?"

"Plagge. Shh." Adrian said as he watched Ladybug de-transformed into Marinette. Adrian has known for six months who she really was, just he didn't know how to tell her that he knew. He watched as she handed a cookie to her red kwami and walk toward her home.

"ADRIAN!" Plagge shouted and pulled Adrian's ear.

"What, Plagge!" Adrian said as he spun around. His mouth dropped open as he watched a portal begin to open. Plagge dropped into Adrian's jacket pocket. "We need to…" before Adrian could finish what he was saying a hand reached out of the portal and grabbed him. He tried to fight but to no avail. He was drug through the portal and it closed.

* * *

 **Max & Steele**

"That was absolutely…" Max began

"AWSOME!" Steele butted in. They did a victory dance while their superiors looked on.

"Really?" Fergus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Give him a break, Ferg." His sister said beside him. "they did just save the world from utter destruction."

"You're right." Fergus said as he walked away. Max's mom smiled at the two on the room and walked off.

"We were like bwm bwm." Max said with his hands pointing like a gun.

"And bang bang." Steele said as he chased Max around the room, both making shooting noises.

"And then he was like…" Max began

"Wha?" Steele stopped and pointed at the portal that was forming behind Max.

"That's right!" Max laughed.

"Um, Max?"

"It was…."

"Max!" Steele slapped Max. "We have problems." Max turned and looked at the portal. A hand grabbed Max by the arm and pulled him in. "Max!" Steele shouted as he flew into the portal.

* * *

 **Generator Rex**

"Rex." Six said impatiently. Rex continued to zoom around the room. "Rex." Rex stopped running around the room.

"Yes, O mighty babysitter." Rex groaned.

"whenever you are in battle, you need to keep your head on straight." Six pointed out.

"I did nothing wrong." Rex said as he crossed his arms.

"If you did nothing wrong, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"You're just a boring old agent that never has any fun." Rex said as he ran out the door.

"I honestly think you were a little too hard on him." Bobo, a talking chimp, said as he walked up behind Six.

"I'll apologize later after he has had time to think about his stupidity." Six said as he walked off.

Rex was lying on his bed.

"All I wanted to do was lighten up the atmosphere a little bit." He sat up and looked at his window. "At least I won."

He walked over to his window that over looked the zoo. All those evos down there that he couldn't heal. Someday he would though. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stared at the wide blue portal. He tried to fight the hand off as it pulled him into the swirl.

* * *

 **Ben 10**

"I say Kevin buys victory smoothies!" Ben shouted.

"I say if you shout like that again you're walking." Kevin grumbled.

"Aw. Don't be a sour head." Ben said as he leaned back into his seat. "You should be happy that we just defeated Dr. Animo… again."

"Yeah. And he will just come back later." Kevin pointed out.

"Party pooper." Ben muttered. Kevin and Gwinn started talking on the front seat. Ben looked out the window. He was just happy that he could save the world again. He let out a content sigh. He looked beside him to see a small portal and a hand reaching through.

"Uh, guys?" Ben said as he tried to scoot away from the portal. The hand grabbed his left wrist and pulled him into the portal. "GUYS!"

"That's it!" Kevin shouted as he pulled over, unaware of what just happened in the back seat. "Your walking." He glanced in the rear view mirror. "Ben?" Gwinn looked in the backseat then at her boyfriend.

"He's gone." Gwinn breathed.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. I hope you will like where this is going. Review and let me know if I should keep writing it, or just let it die._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if its short. I just moved to a new house and I just finished midterms for school. thankfully all my classes are online this semester. :) I hope you like it.**

* * *

The first thing Adrian was aware of was a small rock pressing into the small of his back. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, kid. Just relax." He heard someone say. He tried to open his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did we win? Is Ladybug alright? Are things back to normal?"

"I'm not sure what happened." Adrian opened his eyes to see three other boys looking at him. "I'm Ben Tennyson."

"I'm Adrian Agreste."

"I'm Max."

"And I am Rex the Magnificent!" Adrian looked at the boy quizzically.

"Ok?" He looked around at the other two. "What's the game?"

"Game?" the three said at the same time.

"Why did you guys bring me here?"

"We didn't." Ben replied.

"And where is my…" Adrian looked around. "Where am I?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Max said. "We've been trying to figure out the same thing."

"We are in the middle of no-where." Rex said cockily. Ben and Max rolled their eyes.

"Um, where's Plagge?" Adrian asked as he rubbed his head.

"What is a Plagge?" Max asked.

"Plagge is a small, flying…" Adrian looked at the three again. "Well… cat."

"A small, flying cat?" Rex looked around.

"I know that sounds crazy."

"No, no, no,no." Max said quickly. "We totally understand. I have a flying alien."

"Really?" Adrian said sarcastically.

"First I need to find Steele." Max said as he started to walk off. Ben helped Adrian to his feet.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Adrian dusted off his clothes. They all started heading toward a road.

"Where there's a road, there's a town." Rex said.

"Tell us something we don't know, genius." Max threw at him.

"I can turn into a big metal fighting machine." Rex said haughtily

"Yeah! So can I." Max as he puffed out his chest.

"Prove it!" Rex said as he transformed himself into a metal machine.

"I will." Max said as he looked around. "After I find Steele."

"Aw. Baby needs a babysitter?" Rex taunted as he released his transformation. "He lost…oof." Max Tackled Rex and he and Rex were rolling in the dirt.

"Guys." Ben ran and pulled Rex off while Adrian grabbed Max. "We have to work together to figure this out!"

"I can do it on my own." Rex said as he jerked away from Ben. "I won't help a nasty alien mixbreed like him." He said as he gestured toward Max.

"And I won't help some stupid nanite guy that can turn in us at anytime!" Max shouted back. He stormed off in one direction while Rex went the opposite.

"Guys!" Ben shouted. He looked at Adrian. "Well?"

"Things are always better when you can share the experience." Adrian said with a smile.

"I agree, pal." Ben smiled back. He then looked down the road. "Which direction should we go?"

"I say let's keep going the way we were."

"Ok." Ben said as he and Adrian continued down the road.

* * *

 **Just FYI my fave heros are Chat Noir and Ben 10. The other two will appear later. Thanks for reading**


End file.
